Let it Consume you
by dannyg102
Summary: Why do you run? Why won't you accept what you've become? It couldn't have possibly been you.. Could it? Surprise, motherfuckers. M for lanuage and blood & gore mostly.


You keep running throughout the ship without a second thought, turning every corner, trying to get away from that clown faced freak. You have no idea how long you've been running, hours, minutes, seconds. First he brutally rips off Aradia's limbs one by one, basking in her red blood. You had witnessed the whole scene, bit by agonizing bit, her blood also all over you. Then he goes and gouges out Sollux's eyes, shoving a hand through the yellow blood's stomache, tearing out his intestines. Kanaya suffered the same fate, her upper body being torn off the at the waist, jade green blood spouting out like a fountain. Why does he target everyone you run in to? Why does he have to torture you by covering you in all their blood?

You stop running to catch your breathe. Leaning against the wall, then slowly sliding down it, you put your head into you hands and start weeping. You hear a noise to your left and immediately snap your head towards it. It was creaking, iron-like. "K.. Karkat?" a nervous voice spoke out. "Get out of here!" You yell to Tavros, but it was too late. Tavros had walked up close to you, when his robotic legs were sweeped from under him. He yelled out as they were ripped off, his neck being grabbed. He was hoisted up, whimpering, as the hand tightened his grip. Tav's throat was crushed, then ripped out, orange blood sputtering from the wound, getting all over you. You can't stand it anymore, and quickly get up to run away. You start to run, and after a few steps you look back to see only Tavros's body, lifeless on the ground, a bloody scene.

You continue your running streak, angry with yourself for being so fucking weak. Your tears stream freely as you run, hoping noone else finds you. Terezi steps out of a door unexpectedly. You crash into her and both get sent to the ground. You quickly get up and run a couple feet. You hope he didn't have enough time to do anything to Terezi, since it wasn't a prolonged encounter. You look back. Boy were you wrong. Her head had been ripped off. Your vascular pump felt like it was shattered, and hurt every damn time it beat. You keep running, not wanting to stop, just wanting to get the hell off this ship!

You feel strong hands grabbing you by your shirt, tearing it slightly. "Low blood, what in the hell have you done?!" Equius asked, furious. "You HAVE to leave, NOW!" You screech at him, "Hurry before that clown bastard gets here!" "What?" he asks, eyeing you suspisciously. You're still weeping dreadfully. You see a broken bow on the ground nearby. "Dear gog no!" you shout. Equius was about to speak when his knees were shattered, sending him to the ground. "What.." he started, but was being choked by the bowstring nearby. You continue your endless weeping, unable to look away or run away. Blue blood seeped through the wound the bowstring was making, digging deeper into his skin, covering you. You finally work your legs to move up to him, but was knocked down by a push. You look up to see Nepeta staring at Equius, who was now on the ground, Gamzee nowhere to be seen. "Eq..uius?.." she said slowly, eyes in disbelief. She knelt over to touch her moirail's forehead, only to have her head bashed in. You can only stare. She was already knocked out, but he didn't stop. He kept bashing her head with his club, green blood flying everywhere. Her thinkpan was seen clearly, inside and out.

You crawl away into the hallway as fast as you can. You keep up this habit of looking back, only to see the moirails laying in their own blood, the club used to mercilessly beat open Nepeta's head, inside of her head. You stand up and threw up into a room off to your left. "What the fuck?!" Vriska called out, face being blasted with puke. You watched her right eye get gouged out, her right arm get ripped off, and her neck get snapped. You feel dizzy, and faint.

"Karkat? Karkat!" You hear a voice call to you. "He's obvviously fucking dead. Let's just go, noww!" Eridan says. You murmur unintelligably. "He's waking!" Feferi exclaims, "Help me lift him!" they each put one of your arms around their shoulders. "W..Whatt.." you murmur. Shaking your head, you take your arms away from them. "You both need to get away!" you tell them. They looked at you, then each other, then back at you. "Wwhat the fuck are you talking about?!" Eridan just about yells at you. "He's gonna kill you if you're near me! GO AWAY!" you yell. "Who?" Feferi asks. "Who the fuck do you think? That fuckassed clown freak!" you replied. They both looked at each other, obviously confused. "But Karkat.. A year ago, Gamzee.." Feferi goes to say, but hears a shreak from Eridan as his throat was bitten out. You go to scream, but magenta blood floods your mouth, and you start coughing and sputtering. Feferi screams bloody murder. You watch as a hand is shoved through her stomach, then pulled out, her intestines pulled out with the hand, tyrian purple everywhere.

You stand there idly, watching the whole scene. You look down at yourself. Covered in the blood color of everyone you called a friend. You hold Feferi's intestines in your hand.

Wait..

You're holding her intestines?

You look at Feferi. "Karkat.. Why?.." she asks, the life draining out of her, like her blood. The sentence she said before you bit out Eridan's throat rushed through your head. She was gonna say that Gamzee's been dead for a year now. But.. He killed everyone...

No, you did. You brutally murdered everyone. You look back in your memories. You watch as Kanaya stares at you with such sad jade green eyes as you ripped her apart. She tried to help you get over your moirails death. But you wouldn't let her. She told you, you were going crazy. You got so angry at Terezi for bumping into you, you ripped her whoreish head off. You knew she was fucking Strider, but you never wanted to believe it. Sollux.. You call him by human terms your best fucking friend. But.. He got in the way of your fun. He saw what you did to Aradia and Kanaya, and tried to stop you. But you didn't let him. You dangled Aradia's head right in front of him then ripped his fucking eyes out. That'll teach him.

"NO!" you shout, not wanting to believe all of this. You REFUSE to believe it, you're not a fucking murderer!

You fall to the floor. The realization hit you like your lusus when you were a wriggler. Everyone you grew up with.. Was dead. You personally killed them.

You feel a set of arms wrap around your neck from behind. "Honk, my best fucking bro." you hear. "Gamzee.. You're dead! GO AWAY!" You screech.

"I'm not dead.. I've been with you the whole time. You didn't want to let me go, so I didn't. I couldn't up and leave my brother. I never died, I just motherfucking hid away." he licked up your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

"Why the fuck did you let me do this?!" You shout at him, as his hands wandered down your torso, reaching into your trousers. He grabs, and tugs, while biting you on the neck. You moan furiously. "Because, my motherfucking bro.." he says, getting closer to your ear. You can feel his breath on your neck and ear, you shudder as he pulls on you harder. Your hand reaches for his hair, tugging at it. You're going to need a bucket.. "That was your initiation to enter.." he gets closer. "The Dark Carnival..." he whispers seductively into your ear.


End file.
